


Catch Me If You Can

by Ravvi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Fluff, Other, Red is not a morning person, underfell_sans, underswap_sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/pseuds/Ravvi
Summary: Red hates mornings, and Blue needs to get somewhere on time.





	

Red sullenly wrapped his hands around his thermos, dragging his feet as he tried to convince his body to finish waking up.  The comforting heat seeping into his hands and the quiet glow of the mushrooms and lantern trees only served to remind him of what an ungodly hour this was.  If he’d had even the tiniest bit of sense, he’d have told Blue to fuck off this morning when the cheerful little skeleton had pulled him out of his nice, dry bed to join him for a training session with Alphys.  Instead, he’d agreed, and now he was slogging through the perpetual, cold dampness of Waterfall with sneakers that had long since soaked through.

The road was so empty and quiet that the sound of the echo flowers whispering back and forth filled the air.  Red scowled darkly as he passed them, pulling his coffee cup a little closer to his chest.  Most of the damn things were humming, some nauseatingly bouncy little tune sung by a voice he knew all too well.  Fucking Blue.   Red’s interdimensional self had already bounded on ahead, so full of energy and bubbly cheer that Red wanted to punch a hole straight through his goddamn head.  It wasn’t natural for a monster to be that happy, ESPECIALLY without caffeine, and especially not THIS early in the goddamn mor-

“Red, come oo **ON**?!”

DANGERATTACKERKILLKILLKILL Red whirled, instinctively snatching up his assailant’s soul and hurling it away.  His eyesockets widened as he realized his mistake at the last possible moment and Blue went flying into the nearest pond with a surprised yelp and a loud splash.

“Holy shit, don’t DO that to me,” Red wheezed, one hand pressed to his heaving chest as he trotted over to the pond.  He hadn’t even heard the little skeleton sneak up behind him.  Thank god he’d gone for a soul attack instead of a blaster.  “Blue?  Blue, are you ok?  Blue?!”

Uh oh.  Red scanned the surface of the pond, searching for ripples, bubbles, anything that might tell him where to reach down into the murky water to help the little skeleton out.  He wasn’t going to drown, but skeletons didn’t float, and if Red had accidentally hurt him and he couldn’t get out on his own…

“Shit,” Red groaned, shucking off his jacket and tossing it onto a patch of reeds to keep it out of the mud.  He had his shirt pulled halfway over his head when he felt a little puff of air behind him and heard a muffled snigger.

“Blue, you little shit, you had me worr-HEY!” Red screeched as the icy clamp of blue magic pressed down on his chest, then playfully tossed him into the pond.  He twisted just in time to see Blue’s mischievous, shit-eating grin before he was doused in cold, murky water.

Oh.

Oh, it was fucking _on._

With a whisper of thought, Red took a shortcut that landed him just behind Blue.  The little bastard was giggling to himself, wringing out the hem of his dripping shirt and surveying the pond with gleeful satisfaction. Red lunged forward and wrapped him in a tight bear hug, pinning his arms to his sides.  Blue squeaked, going still the second Red threateningly tightened his grip and pressed his chin against Blue’s shoulder.

“Hey motherfucker.  You made me spill my coffee.”

“Oh?  You look plenty awake to me,” Blue replied innocently, then shortcutted away, leaving Red with an armful of air and a lingering giggle bouncing around the echo flowers that ringed the pond.

“Can’t catch me!” Blue sang, appearing back on the path.

“GET BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MONSTER!” Red howled, shortcutting after Blue.  Blue dodged smoothly out of the way, then took another shortcut further up the path.  Fucker had the nerve to give him a cheery wave right before he took off running.

“Too slow!” Blue taunted, giggling when he heard Red’s outraged shriek.  He glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, Red was thundering after him, moving at a MUCH more reasonable pace.  Excellent, his plan to get them to Alphys’ on time was officially a success.

Just as long as Red didn’t catch him first.

**Author's Note:**

> This might get bumped up to an E rating if I make a continuation where Red actually catches Blue. He's gotta work all that frustration out somehow XD


End file.
